The present invention relates to a guide or feeder chain for power and supplY lines, and includes chain links formed from two spaced-apart side pieces or link members that are disposed parallel to one another and are interconnected via crosspieces, with successive chain links being pivotably interconnected where theY overlap one another.
Guide or feeder chains are generally disposed between a fixed connection and a movable load or consuming device, for example the support of a shop machine, but also the carriage of a crane; these chains can have a long travel path. In this connection, it is possible that the upper run of a fixed guide or feeder chain is placed upon the lower run or a special slide plate, upon which it must slide. In so doing, considerable wear and also undesirable noise can result.
DE-OS 34 31 531 discloses a guide or feeder chain that comprises one-piece chain links, with sliding skids being formed on the lower chord of a cross member. Since these known sliding skids are inevitably produced together with the remainder of the chain link in an injection mold, they can therefore only be made of the same material as the remainder of the chain link. So that the chain links of a guide or feeder chain that is made of plastic have an adequate rigidity, a glass fiber reinforced plastic (GFP) is therefore generally used. This material has a great hardness and therefore has no sliding or damping characteristics. Consequently, GFP is the wrong material for sliding skids.
DE-AS 24 17 516 discloses a guide or feeder chain that is supported upon rollers. The high resistance that is associated therewith, as well as the jerky movement of the guide or feeder chain, represent a high stress on the material.
DE-PS 36 17 447 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,779,003 disclose guide or feeder chains where the link members of the chain are connected by crosspieces. These crosspieces are intended to fulfill holding, sealing, and sliding functions, so that for rigidity purposes here also a single material is utilized that does not have optimum sliding and damping characteristics.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a guide or feeder chain where the chain links can slide on one another with as little wear and noise as possible.